Crash
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: What if someone jumped the lights and hit Don side on. What if one off the eppes brothers didn't makes it Character death - Possible need of tissue.


This is just a little scene i started a while back. You may need a ticket, you may not. Depends on what you think.

Crash

"I will be taking you to court today," said Don as he made his way to the defendant.

Chelsea smiled as he shook her hand, she was tall and slender, her long curly blonde hair hung loosely at her shoulders.

"Thank you agent Epps" she paused as she saw Charlie enter the room "Is your brother coming with us?" she tilted her head towards as she spoke.

"Yes, he is our best bet. As long as he doesn't bore the judge to sleep with his explanations" said Don as he gave Charlie a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I'm not boring" said Charlie as he gave his brother an innocent look

"Course not Charlie" said Don as he let out a small laugh. "Anyway we better get going"

Don lead Chelsea to his SUV, Charlie followed close behind. Charlie quickly leapt into the front seat, glad to make it into the truck first time. He hated Don's SUV, mostly because he found it so high up.

Don helped Chelsea get into the back of the SUV and then got into the driver's seat.

"I can't wait to get this over with so I can go out and not fear for my life" said Chelsea as she let her head rest on the hand.

"Well hopefully today will be that day" said Charlie reassuringly.

"Yeah" said Don as pulled out of the parking lot.

***

"How far is the court?" asked Charlie; he was desperate to get out Don's SUV.

"About 20 Minutes" replied Don, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

The car was silent for a long while; the tension was almost too much for Charlie to bear. He turned his head to look out his window.

"Don LOOK OUT"

SMASH

Don looked around, his eyes were slightly fuzzy. He could hear Chelsea calling him.

"Don DON" Chelsea shook him "Don are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so" Don replied. Don's heart began to race. Charlie.

Don turned his head. Charlie was in an awkward position. Blood coated the side of his face.

"Charlie. Buddy you ok?" Don shook his brother slightly.

A knock on the window made Don leap from his skin.

"Are you ok? I hit you pretty bad" the other drive opened the door of Dons SUV. He helped Don and Chelsea out of the car.

"Please… My brother"

"Where is he?"

"Passenger…seat

The other driver walked over to the passenger side of the car. His pickup had hit the SUV and then moved backwards, separating it from the FBI vehicle. He pulled at the door, at first it would not come free but on his third attempt the door came clean off. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked at Charlie. Charlie shifted it his seat. Suddenly he screamed out in pain. Don flinched at the sound.

"Son where does it hurt?" the man lifted Charlie slightly to see what looked like a bar stuck in Charlie's side.

"Ah shit" the driver pulled out his cell, dialling 911 into the keypad.

"Yeah there's been an accident, mans been badly wounded. How? Well there's a bloody pole in his side"

Hearing this, Don leapt to his feet, running to his brother as fast as he could.

"CHARLIE" shouted Don; tears began to fall from his eyes. "Charlie, speak to me"

"Do...on" Charlie replied, his voice weak and raspy.

"It's ok, Charlie just stay with me. Please don't give up" said Don as he stroked his brothers hair.

"I...can't...I'm...sorry" Charlie's eyes slowly began to close.

"NO, Charlie look at me. Stay with me, Plea..." Don's voice broke, he choked on his tears.

Charlie's eyes completely closed.

"Charlie" Dons heart began to race, tears streaming down his face. Charlie began to stir again.

"Hey buddy" Don tried to smile; he tried to reassure his brother, But really he was trying to reassure himself. He didn't even know if the accident was his fault or not but he blamed himself. He couldn't lose his brother, not now. Charlie's breathing became more laboured, his eyes scrunched in pain.

"Do...on...I'm...sorry"

"Sorry for what buddy?"

"I...ca...n't...hold on...any...lo...longer"

"No, Charlie. Don't talk like that please.

Charlie became completely still, but his eyes were still fixed on Don. Don broke in two, his emotion completely overcame him.

"Charlie" Don wasn't surprised that his voice had became high in tone "Charlie please" Don stroked his brother's hair "please"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" the other driver paused, he had killed someone "this is my entire fault, I jumped those lights. I didn't think it would matter" the driver became filled with guilt. He was frightened of how the agent would react. Don didn't move, he didn't even show signs of hearing the other driver.

His brother was dead.

His life had been turned upside down.

Well there it is, please review and tell me what you think

His dad didn't even know


End file.
